


Merlin Versus the Big Move

by coconutknightshade



Series: The Gay and Wondrous Life of Merlin and Arthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, FLAT TIRES AND TWIZZLERS, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, OH YEAH AND SURPRISE APPEARANCE BY SOME OF OUR FAVE TEEN WOLF DORKS, Road Trips, Romance, So Much Snark, So is Arthur, but also like, gratuitous argument about doctor who, so much sass, that's a fun bit ngl, with a sprinkle of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/pseuds/coconutknightshade
Summary: After their dastardly yet somehow still success trip trip to IKEA, Merlin and Arthur are finally prepped for the road. Turns out, the road isn't entirely prepped for them. Surely things can't get much worse than a flat tire, right?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Gay and Wondrous Life of Merlin and Arthur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Merlin Versus the Big Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicPlotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/gifts).



> Surprise! Jen, I hope you are doing well and that quarantine hasn't been to daunting <3 
> 
> Merlin and Arthur are back in a series of sequels that, unsurprisingly, nobody asked for. Aaand, more unsurprisingly, everybody is getting anyways! *Finger Guns*  
> Seriously, ya'll can tear this series from my cold, dead hands. 
> 
> *This can be read absolutely on its own, without context. If you would like context, all you need to know is that Arthur's recently snagged an excellent job and now the two of them are moving cross country. Aaand, the next part is the two of them managing quarantine life.*

"For someone who usually is _so_ anal about, ya know, _everything_ , you really don't seem to be all that concerned right now." 

They're standing - _stranded,_ really - on the side of the road. Merlin's chewing on his lower lip as he stares down at the blown tire. He'd only _barely_ swerved in time to avoid careening too far off the side of the road. They'd both yelled, Arthur's arm across Merlin's chest as if he weren't at least somewhat protected by the steering wheel. After having come to a screeching halt, the two could do little but sit there, silent in the face of what might have been. 

The moment was broken, however, when Arthur had muttered, _"there's a joke somewhere here about brown pants._ To which Merlin had rolled his eyes and exited the car with only a huff. 

Now, though, Arthur stands next to his boyfriend, facing the road rather than the vehicle. He bites down on his umteenth Twizzler - honestly, Merlin is surprised there are any left - and pulls roughly to break a piece off. 

"Well, _Mer_ lin, what would you have me do?" 

"Oh, I don't know, how about _anything_ other than standing around looking pretty?" he grumbles to himself, bordering somewhere between distracted and agitated. Distracted or no, Arthur's ears perk up. He smirks, turning towards Merlin and caressing the man's cheek with what's left of his Twizzler. Arthur only laughs when Merlin makes a face and slaps his hand away with an irritated, _"geddoff me."_

"You think me pretty, Merlin?"

"Pretty bloody _stupid_. Go make yourself useful and get the," he trails off, still distracted.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Arthur looks amused as Merlin shifts his weight from right to left foot, tilting his head as if doing so will allow him to see the same blown tire in a new, somehow different light. Merlin's scowl deepens. 

"Don't mock me, I know how to change a tire, get the-" he pauses, mouth opening and closing as he struggles to find the word. Eventually, he just pushes Arthur towards the back of the car with a sharp, "Get the thing from the boot." 

Arthur raises an eyebrow, mouthing _"the thing?"_ at Merlin over his shoulder, but the man is already on a knee next to the defunct tire. 

\-----

"You never cease to amaze me, Merlin." 

Merlin's arms are crossed tight over his chest as he leans against the vehicle, sucking on the inside of his cheek and resolutely staring out towards the field of _nothingness_ … Pointedly _not_ looking at his boyfriend. Arthur too has his arms crossed over chest, loosely though, lazy almost in how he rests an elbow on his wrist and traces his lips with a finger as he stares at Merlin in bewilderment. "I mean honestly, only you-"

After several minutes of roasting - _"It was a tire, Merlin. How could it possibly go this wrong?"_ \- he finally snaps. Merlin, face covered in oil and grime, whirls around and smacks the man who had stripped out of his own undershirt so that Merlin could wipe at his face. "I didn't see _you_ helping!"

At the outburst, Arthur laughs. "I was helping!" 

" _Not like that, Merlin!_ isn't helping me!" Merlin pushes away from the car, throwing his hands up in defeated exasperation. He walks all the way around the vehicle just to then perch on the hood, once again crossing his arms. 

"C'mon, Merlin," Arthur says light-hearted but pleading. "I tried calling Triple-A, but my phone-"

"Is dead," the other man finishes dryly. He wipes a hand across his nose only to freeze, eyes falling shut in frustration when he realizes he's smeared more grease across his face. "If you'd not spent the last two hours on Tik Tok-"

"You love Tik Tok!"

"Not when _we can't call for help because your phone's dead_ , which, ya know, would have been fine if you'd plugged mine in _properly_ two hours ago when _it_ died." In through the nose, out through the mouth. 

Having immediately trailed after the man and settled beside him, Arthur bumps their shoulders together lightly. 

"Merlin, what's this really about?"

The man in question turns his head away, making it impossible for Arthur to accurately read his expression. It's all he needs to ascertain that something more _is_ going on. 

"Merlin," he repeats softly, leaning forward to catch the man's eye. In doing so, Merlin only turns his head further. Arthur sighs, twisting from his spot until he's standing right in front of his boyfriend. He places a hand on each of Merlin's upper arms. "What's this really about?"

"It's nothing, Arthur. Let it go." Arthur doesn't say anything, but he also doesn't let it go. Instead, he releases Merlin's arms and begins toying with the strings of Merlin's hoodie, pulling left then right then left again. 

"It's just," Merlin finally begins after a broken sigh. "I don't understand how you're not stressed about this." 

Arthur's confusion is evident in both his smile and the way his brows knit together. "About a flat tire?"

"No," Merlin huffs, frustrated. He shifts, clearly wanting to move away from Arthur _again_ , but this time the blond doesn't let him. Instead, he lightly fists his hands into the front of Merlin's hoodie and stands his ground. Merlin makes a soft, pained sound and circles his fingers around Arthur's wrists. 

It's when Arthur thinks Merlin might try and move past him once again that Merlin actually leans in and drops his forehead to Arthur's chest. "All of it, Arthur. The tire, the drive, the whole damn _move_. I'm tired, Arthur." His voice is so defeated. 

Arthur frowns, rubs his hands up Merlin's arms and shoulders until one rests heavily on the back of his neck and the other curls into his thick, black hair, nails scratching lightly. "Merlin, we've not been on the road a whole day. Hardly even a half-day." He can feel Merlin's hands press into his side, grounding himself before sitting up straight again. 

"No, Arthur, that's not-" he cuts off, sighing once more in frustration as he struggles to find the words. Arthur thinks he gets it, let's his hands settle on Merlin's chest. 

"I'm not stressed, Merlin, because I'm excited-"

"I'm excited too," Merlin cuts in, voice raised an octave as if trying to backtrack. Arthur only shakes his head, continues speaking over the man. 

"I'm not insinuating that you aren't, Merls. It's just -" Arthur waves a hand around, clearly trying to find the right words. It's of no success, and he ends up echoing Merlin's sigh, shoulders dropping before shooting the man a weary grin. "Weird, isn't it? How I'm the one that is - as you put in such an elegant and sophisticated manner - _so anal_ about everything. Yet, here we are. Do I usually look as much a grimy, hot mess when I'm as stressed out as you are right now?" 

Merlin, having been caught off guard, huffs in amusement, though he tries to hide it with a scowl. "Worse, actually. And insufferable to boot." He once again folds his arms across his chest and looks somewhere beyond Arthur's shoulder. 

"I thought I were always insufferable," he says coyly, stepping even closer to Merlin and tugging playfully at the pocket of the man's hoodie. "That's why you love me."

Merlin snorts, feigning un-amusement, but in turn, fisting his hands into the front of Arthur's shirt to pull him in closer. "I love you for your money." 

Arthur nearly chokes on the surprising burst of laughter that escapes him. " _What_ money?"

Everything Arthur has done and achieved has been entirely his own doing, with absolutely no help from his overbearing, hyper-conservative father. Of this, Merlin is more than aware. It's with this in mind that his somber expression cracks at Arthur's reaction. It pulls from him a broad, endearing smile as he pulls Arthur in even closer and says, "All the money you're going to make with this absolutely _badarse_ new job of yours. You're high rolling now, Arthur." 

"You mean _we're_ high rolling now." He counters with a grin to match Merlin's own, all the while sliding his hands around Merlin's waist to rest on the small of the man's back. 

Merlin laughs when he says, "Glad to know I'm not just your arm candy." 

"I prefer trophy-husband, but sure, we can go with that." 

"Arthur," Merlin gasps dramatically, leaning back just enough to splay a hand over his chest. "Is that a proposal I'm hearing?" 

Arthur rolls his eyes. As if after all these years, they both don't already know where this relationship is headed. Merlin's laughter bubbles to the surface only to be cut off when Arthur moves in to press warm, firm lips against his own. 

"Merlin-" Arthur pulls back a half-inch, his lips barely brushing against Merlin's when he adds, _"Shut up."_

\----

"I hope Tik Tok was worth it," Merlin mutters irritability under his breath. He's riding on Arthur's lap, the blond's arms wrapped snug around his waist as if a shoddy replacement for a seatbelt. They're squeezed tight into the back left of the vehicle and _god_ they are surrounded by teenagers - _"we're actually on our gap year before university!"_

_American_ teenagers. 

"So you're really okay with leaving your car, just, stranded?" The young teen - Scott, Arthur reminds himself - sitting beside him looks at them both with concern coloring his expression. Much like Arthur, he has his arms wound around his girlfriend's waist. The four of them had not sprung for a roomy vehicle and, as such, two couples in the back is more than a tight squeeze, to say the least.

"Better it than us," Arthur says, good-natured. It had been _lucky_ that someone had driven by and honestly _better_ luck that they'd had the generosity to pull over. Of course, they wouldn't _just_ allow the couple to borrow their phone. No, they insisted on waiting with them for Triple-A to arrive. _Or_ on giving them a ride themselves. Hence, Merlin squeezed onto Arthur's lap. 

_"Where're ya headed?" - "Who's your favorite Doctor?"_ Both occupants of the front seat say in near unison.

_"Jinx"_

_"That's not how that works."_

"Anyway!" The driver, Stiles, begins again. "You're British, I'm assuming you watch Doctor Who. I mean, isn't that like a basic requirement if you want to keep your citizenship?"

"Stiles, that's racist," Scott reprimands, voice low as if in doing so neither Arthur nor Merlin will hear him. 

Stiles snorts, rolling his eyes when he quips back - _"Scott, it's a good thing God made you pretty."_ Glancing back through the rearview mirror at Arthur and Merlin, he shoots them both an encouraging grin. Still very much hopeful for an answer. 

Arthur gives Merlin - a _colossal slut_ for Doctor Who - a nudge, trying and failing to encourage interaction. He's obviously still put out by the whole flat tire ordeal and, generally, edges a little frayed over the moving process. Their current circumstance none too helpful. Merlin's taciturn attitude is coming off a bit thick, and Arthur rolls his eyes. Allison, the dark-haired teen on Scott's lap, smiles somewhat endearingly.

"Obviously," Arthur starts, sounding pointedly snobbish, "Eleven."

Merlin gasps, quietly. He whirls around as much as he can, given their limited space. 

" _Eleven_? It's like I don't even _know_ you." 

Stiles, the teen driving, nearly chokes on his drink of water, still laughing as he blindly fits the bottle back into the center cup holder. His gaze flicks over to his girlfriend in the passenger seat who is trying valiantly not to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur says innocently. "You have another - _incorrect_ \- opinion?" 

Merlin looks horrified. "Nine, obviously. Arthur, it's always been Nine. Eccleston or bust." 

"Uh, bust." Arthur barely manages to maintain a straight face as Merlin knocks his head against the roof in his determination to turn as sideways as he can on Arthur's lap. 

"When, Arthur? Since when? In what universe have I crash-landed that Eleven is a better Doctor than Nine?" 

"What's Nine got that Eleven hasn't?" 

Merlin lets out a strangled noise and begins listing off his fingers, _"texture, tragic backstory-"_

"They're all the same, aren't they? I mean, as far as backstory goes? Since they're the same person and all." Arthur knows every which button to press, and he's sliding a hand down every one of them like he's a kid in an elevator. 

"Well, yeah, but it's not _like_ that," Merlin explains, pained. "I mean it _is,_ but- it's _different_." 

Arthur bites the inside of his cheek to hold back the grin threatening to slip out and give him away. Lydia, the redhead in front of them, has also twisted around to better watch the happenings. Scott's wrapped his arms snug around Allison, who is turned so that she's rested her shoulder against her boyfriend's chest. Even Stiles is grinning, eyes dancing still between the road and the rearview mirror. 

"I mean, is it, though?" Arthur baits further. Merlin's looking at him like he's grown a second head. 

"Stiles!" Merlin barks, causing the teen to startle just abruptly enough the car jerks to the side an inch or two. "Pull over and let me out. I'm a single man now." 

They both know it's a joke, but it doesn't stop Arthur from instinctively tightening his hold on Merlin. 

"Nine came in the wake of _tragedy_ ," Merlin begins. "He was a Doctor born of _war_ , okay? He'd just seen his entire people eviscerated, and _still,_ he moved forward. He is the Doctor of _resilience_ , and we could all learn from him." He gives Arthur a pointed look and finally, at last, Arthur cracks. Grins - smirks, really - up at Merlin. When he teases a hand up Merlin's arm and then lightly tickles the back of Merlin's ear, the man slaps his hand away and says, _"Leave the man's ears alone, Arthur. That's not why he's my favorite."_

"Don't be so defensive, _Mer_ lin." 

"Alison, trade me spots," Merlin demands, reaching out for the brunette whose head is now tipped back in laughter. "I can't be around someone this dense." 

"Then you might as well climb up here," Stiles snorts. 

Scott kicks the back of his seat before launching into a tirade of all the dumb and idiotic situations his friend has pulled both himself and the whole group into. Soon enough, they're all fighting fits of laughter, and Arthur presses a private smile against Merlin's arm when he feels the man relax, _finally_ , against him.

\----

"It's possible that we didn't think this all the way through." 

"Really, Merlin? What tipped you off?" This time it's Merlin grinning, laughter brimming just beneath the surface. Ah, how quickly the roles reverse. The drive with their new young American friends - _"Add us on Tik Tok!" "No! No more Tik Tok for Arthur for a while!"_ \- had somehow done the trick that Arthur hadn't quite fully managed, as the man now seemed far more relaxed than he had been in hours. 

"Well, I didn't think you'd leave your wallet in your car, for starters," Merlin mutters. Arthur turns on him darkly and he raises his hands in surrender. "Only joking."

"It's not funny." Arthur hands the desk clerk the card from Merlin's wallet. Merlin's work has been a little slow lately, so he's not exactly flush with cash the way Arthur is. You can imagine, then, the predicament they've found themselves in. Really, it wouldn't be _as_ big a deal if they had shared bank accounts, but, well, they hadn't taken the time to actually make that happen.

"No, I know it's not." When Arthur slaps his hand down on the envelope with their room keys and slides it off the counter as he spins on his heel and stalks towards the hall without so much as a _thanks_ , Merlin laughs nervously. He awkwardly thanks the frowning man and trails quickly after the blond. "But, Arthur, it's going to be okay."

"And now he's a fortune teller," Arthur grumbles, eyes dancing between doors and numbers as they make their way down a frighteningly grimy hall. It's perhaps the cheapest motel in town, and definitely the only one Merlin can afford. 

Merlin crashes roughly against Arthur's back when the man suddenly comes to a stop in the hall with a small noise of triumph as he fits the keycard into the slot. 

It's… not pretty. Definitely worth the money paid. The room is small, maybe two feet between the bed and the wall. On _both_ sides of the bed. 

There's a tiny bathroom off to the side, and overall it has a very cozy vibe. But like, _forced_ cozy. When they step inside, heavy door slamming shut behind them, Arthur turns to Merlin with _the_ most unimpressed expression. 

"Arthur, you left your wallet in the car, I'm _sorry_ , okay? I don't know what to tell you." 

Arthur approaches the bed, spins around, and not so surprise trust falls backward onto the mattress. Not _near_ as comfortable as the one they've purchased from IKEA before the move. 

"I didn't know," Arthur sounds pitiful. "I thought it was in my pocket. I _never_ pull it from my pocket and leave it. What's wrong with me?"

"Do you want that in sequential or alphabetical?" Arthur snags a pillow and swings it at Merlin, who raises a knee and brings his shoulder up to his ear to brace for the blow, laughter already bubbling. 

"You're the _worst_." 

"I know," Merlin agrees, dropping onto the bed beside Arthur. "We'll be alright. CashApp everything over to me, and we'll call the bank tomorrow." 

"Sure, Merlin. Just hand me my dead phone out of that duffel, and I'll get right on that." His tone, and expression, is deadpan as he pushes Merlin towards the edge of the bed. 

"Drama Queen," Merlin mutters as he "crosses" the room and begins rifling through the only cargo the two had personally brought with them for the drive. He tosses Arthur's phone and charger over, smirking when it lands on Arthur's gut and the man lets out a surprised grunt, eyes narrowing at Merlin. "You _can_ plug it in yourself, yeah?" 

"Shut up and get ready for bed. I'm over today." 

\---------

"I'd say about a six-point five," Arthur breaks the silence out of the blue, head tucked under Merlin's chin, arm slung over his stomach. He can _feel_ more than hear Merlin's huffed laughter. 

" _What?_ " Merlin's been soothingly running a hand up and down Arthur's arm. At the man's statement, however, he tugs lightly at some of the arm hair there, giggling when Arthur, in retaliation, pokes him in the side.

"Oh," Arthur says, completely deadpan. "I thought you asked me how likely we were to be murdered tonight." 

Merlin laughs, twists full body to face Arthur. "You're ridiculous."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Arthur looks up at him, offended. 

" _No_ ," Merlin grins, smiling against Arthur's lips when he leans in for a kiss. "It's just that _I'm_ supposed to be the ridiculous one in this relationship."

"You _are_ the ridiculous one in this relationship," Arthur reassures him, tone all false seriousness. "I just think it's only fair to give you a break from the title every now and again." 

"Oh, I get it. You're doing me a _favor_." He pushes Arthur onto his back and props himself up on an elbow to hover over the man, eyes bright with mirth as he smiles openly.

"Exactly!" Arthur buries a hand in Merlin's hair, bringing him down for another kiss, this one deeper, slower. Merlin's hand slides from Arthur's chest to his hip, pulling the man tighter against his body. 

"Do me another favor?" Merlin's voice is low, breathing heavily as he lightly trails his lips across Arthur's jawline and up to the man's ear. Arthur lets out something akin to a moan, hand slipping into the back of Merlin's boxers to squeeze his arse. 

_"Anything,"_ he promises, sounding a little strangled as Merlin kisses the sensitive spot just below his ear. 

"Do you think maybe tonight you could _not_ snore for a change? Really, Arthur. It's becoming a bit concerning." You can _hear_ the teasing nature in his voice as he stifles another snicker. Arthur groans audibly, unimpressed as he shoves Merlin off and away from him.

"I cannot deal with you." 

"Then don't. Gwaine's always saying he wishes I'd given him a go."

Arthur huffs a surprised laugh and kicks Merlin playfully. "Not fair of you to bring _Gwaine_ up when I'm like this. Or when _you_ are, for that matter." 

Merlin once again twists onto his side, running a hand across Arthur's chest before making its way lower. _"Then do something about it."_

The challenge - the _tease_ \- in his voice is thick and unabashed. Arthur makes a soft sound when Merlin's fingers dance along the elastic of his boxers. But he doesn't move, just stares at the ceiling pensive and severe. 

"Having him killed might be kind of expensive, but if I cut back on some unnecessary expenses, I could probably swing it." At that, Merlin laughs, dropping his forehead to Arthur's shoulder in defeat. 

_"I cannot deal with you."_

"Then don't." Arthur echoes Merlin's words from before as he surges forward to capture Merlin's mouth once again. Today hasn't been the best, but maybe tonight will make up for it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is your Captain speaking- Please drop a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed your flight!! 
> 
> Also! Follow me on [Coconutknightshade](https://coconutknightshade.tumblr.com/) for a blend of Merlin & MCU content!   
> AND !!!! Follow Jen @ [MusicPlotter](https://musicplotter.tumblr.com/)!!!!
> 
> \--
> 
> The title of this series is inspired by [The Gay and Wondrous Life of Caleb Gallo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c5YuuMWXzg)


End file.
